Evil Corvette (Meme)
The Corvette C6 was virtually all new including new bodywork with exposed headlamps, an overhaul of the suspension geometry, a larger passenger compartment, a larger 6.0 L (364 cu in; 5967 cc) engine and a much higher level of refinement.2 Overall, it is 5.1 inches (13 cm) shorter than the C5, but its wheelbase has increased by 1.2 inches (3 cm). It is also one inch (2.5 cm) narrower. The 6.0 L LS2 V8 produces 400 hp (298 kW) at 6000 rpm and 400 lb·ft (542 N·m) of torque at 4400 rpm.With an automatic transmission, the Corvette achieves 15/25 mpg (city/highway); the manual-transmission model gets 16/26 mpg.3 The Corvette's manual transmission is fitted with Computer Aided Gear Shifting (CAGS), obligating the driver to shift from 1st directly to 4th when operating at lower RPMs. This boosts the EPA's derived fuel economy thus allowing the buyer to avoid paying the "gas guzzler" tax. GM badges were added to the car in 2006.For the 2008 model, the Corvette received a new engine, the LS3. With displacement increased to 6.2 liters (376 cu in; 6162 cc),4 power was increased to 430 hp (321 kW) at 5900 rpm and 424 lb·ft (575 N·m) of torque at 4600 rpm, or 436 hp (325 kW) and 428 lb·ft (580 N·m) with the optional vacuum actuated valve exhaust.5 The previous Tremec T56 transmission on manual Corvettes was replaced with a new version, the TR6060, in model year 2008.6 Manual Corvettes have improved shift linkage; the automatic model is set up for quicker shifts, and (according to Chevrolet) goes from 0 to 60 mph in 4.3 seconds, faster than any other production automatic Corvette.7 From 2008 onward, steering was revised for improved feel and the wheels were updated to a new five-spoke design.7editZ06 Corvette Z06 CoupesThe Z06 arrived as a 2006 model in the third quarter of 2005. It had a new 7.0 L (7,008 cc/427.6 cu in) version of the Small-Block engine codenamed LS7, which produced 505 hp (376 kW). In addition to the larger engine, the Corvette Z06 has a dry sump oiling system, and connecting rods made out of titanium alloy. The frame of the Z06 is constructed from aluminum, saving 136 pounds over the standard steel frame. Other weight saving measures such as balsa wood/carbon fiber composite floors and a magnesium alloy engine cradle were used. For 2011 the Z06 carbon edition was introduced, which carries over multiple parts from the ZR1 including carbon ceramic brakes, active suspension, and other carbon fiber aerodynamic pieces. Most of these options can be ordered through the Z07 package on the Z06 except for the carbon edition specific hood. Only 500 Z06 Carbon Editions will be made. The Z06 officially weighed 3180 lb (1421 kg), giving it a weight to power ratio of 6.3 lb/hp (3.8 kg/kW), allowing it to achieve a fuel economy of 15 mpg-US (16 L/100 km; 18 mpg-imp) in the city and 24 mpg-US (9.8 L/100 km; 29 mpg-imp) on the highway.8 The Z06 was the official pace car for both the 2006 Daytona 500 and the Indianapolis 500 race. Car and Driver recorded a 0-60 mph time of 3.6 seconds and 1/4 mile in 11.8 seconds at 122 mph in a March 2007.9editZR1Main article: Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 Corvette ZR1The ZR1 is a Corvette variant that was first reported by several print and online publications, based on rumors that General Motors was developing a production version of the Corvette above the Z06 level under the internal code name Blue Devil (named after CEO Rick Wagoner's alma mater, Duke University). The car was originally rumored to feature a supercharged LS7 engine producing more than 650 hp (485 kW) with prices reported to exceed $124,000.99 USD.10The October 12, 2006 issue of AutoWeek published photos by photographer Chris Doane of a C6 with special auto-manufacturer-issued license plates on a Z06 with a hood bulge, widely thought to confirm the presence of a supercharger on the Blue Devil. Other names attached to the project included Corvette SS11 and Corvette Z07.12 In February 2007, a worker at a Michigan shipping company posted pictures online of a powertrain development mule that was being shipped to Germany, believed to be part of the Blue Devil program. The car had manufacturer's license plates, carbon-ceramic brakes, enlarged fender vents, a hood bulge, and an engine with a positive-displacement supercharger in the valley between the cylinder banks and a water-to-air intercooler atop it. GM began to release details on the Blue Devil project in April 2007, and revealed the ZR1 in December. The company confirmed the existence of the project in an interview with Car and Driver on April 13. Power levels were confirmed to be between 600 and 700 horsepower (447 and 522 kW), but contrary to prior rumors of a supercharged 6.2 liter engine, the engine was only confirmed to have greater displacement than the 7.0 liter LS7 in the Z06.13 Motor Trend confirmed the official name for the production Blue Devil, resurrecting the old ZR1 nameplate. The ZR1 had originally been used on developmental cars in 1971, and again as ZR-1 as the top performance model on the C4 Corvette.14 General Motors officially revealed the 2009 Corvette ZR1 on December 19, giving a press release and photographs of the car. GM confirmed a supercharged 6.2 L LS9 V8 producing 638 hp (476 kW). Performance figures were not released, but GM acknowledged that the car was capable of 205 mph (330 km/h), making it the fastest production Corvette ever. Corvette ZR1 HoodCarbon fiber is used on the roof, hood, fenders, front splitter, and rocker moldings; the hood and fenders are painted over, while the roof and splitter are merely covered in a clear-coat, retaining their black color. A polycarbonate window is placed in the center of the hood, allowing the engine intercooler to be seen from the exterior. The wheels are the largest ever placed on a production Corvette, with both front and rear wheels increasing in size and diameter over the Corvette Z06. Carbon-ceramic brakes are included. The brake calipers are painted blue, as are the engine intercooler trim and the ZR1 logo. Magnetic Selective Ride Control is also included on the car, with sensors to automatically adjust stiffness levels based on road conditions and vehicle movement.15All-new LS9 supercharged 6.2L V-8 targeted at producing at least 100 horsepower per liter, or 620 horsepower (462 kW), and approximately 595 lb.-ft. of torque (823 Nm) The supercharged 6.2-liter V8 in the Chevy Corvette ZR1 produces 638 horsepower, 604 ft-lb torque. Top speed 205 mph. Six-speed, close-ratio, race-hardened manual transmission. New, high-capacity dual-disc clutch. Higher-capacity and specific-diameter axle half-shafts; enhanced torque tube. Specific suspension tuning provides more than 1g cornering grip. Twenty-spoke 19-inch front and 20-inch rear wheels. Michelin Pilot Sport 2 tires – P285/30ZR19 in front and P335/25ZR20 in the rear – developed specifically for the ZR1. Standard carbon-ceramic, drilled disc brake rotors – 15.5-inch-diameter (394-mm) in the front and 15-inch-diameter (380-mm) in the rear. Larger brake calipers with substantially increased pad area. Standard Magnetic Selective Ride Control with track-level suspension. Wider, carbon-fiber front fenders with ZR1-specific dual vents. Carbon-fiber hood with a raised, polycarbonate window – offering a view of the intercooler below it. Carbon-fiber roof panel, roof bow, front fascia splitter and rocker moldings with clear-coated, exposed carbon-fiber weave. ZR1-specific full-width rear spoiler with raised outboard sections. Specific gauge cluster with boost gauge (also displayed on the head-up display) and 220-mph (370 km/h) speedometer readout. Only two options: chrome wheels and a “luxury” package. Curb weight of approximately 3,350 pounds (1,519 kg)editGrand Sport 2010 Corvette Grand SportThe 2010 Grand Sport was unveiled at the 12th annunal C5/C6 Corvette Birthday Bash, held at the National Corvette Museum.16 The Grand Sport equipment package replaced the previous Z51 package and includes the following:Wider front and rear fenders – including specific front fenders with integrated Grand Sport badgesZ06 front splitter and rear spoilerFunctional brake ducts and extra coolingUnique 18-inch front and 19-inch wheels; painted finish standard and chrome finish optionalLarge 275/35ZR18 tires in front and 325/30ZR19 tires in the rearZ06 brakes, including 355 mm (14.0 in) front rotors with 6-piston calipers and 340 mm (13 in) rear rotors with 4-piston calipersDry-sump oil system (Coupes equipped with manual transmissions only)Specific manual transmission gear ratiosSpecific rear axle ratio on automatic-equipped modelsThe Grand Sport can be ordered with 1LT, 2LT, 3LT and 4LT trim packages.Other features include the Z06 brake package featuring 14 in (356 mm) front and 13.4 in (340 mm) brakes with 6/4-piston front/rear calipers. Manual models also include a dry sump system from the Z06 and ZR1, and launch control. The upgrade costs $6,000US.17editEngines Type YearsLS2 2005MY-2007MYLS7 2006MY-LS3 2008MY-LS9 2009–LS2 was replaced by LS3 in 2008MY vehicles.LS3 engine in the GS convertible is wet sump instead of dry sump.18editLimited Editions editZHZ (2008) 2008 Chevrolet Corvette ZHZ at Bonneville Salt Flats500 examples of the ZHZ - mechanically a C6 coupé with the LS3 engine, 6-speed automatic transmission and vacuum actuated valve exhaust - were produced for The Hertz Corporation's Fun Collection for 2008 in targa versions. 350 convertibles were produced for Hertz in 2009.19 All cars were finished in yellow with a broad black stripe along the hood and roof.20editGT1 Championship Edition (2009)The GT1 Championship Edition is an option package for the C6 that was unveiled in the 2009 New York Auto Show.21 It celebrates the Corvette C6.R's entry into the GT1 class of ALMS in 2009. Its Based on Corvette Coupe 4LT, Convertible 4LT or Z06, it comes with same yellow body hue that adorns the C6.R or "41U" black, along with a "Jake" graphic that spans the Championship edition's hood. Chrome wheels and a body-colored spoiler pulled from the ZR1 join a "carbon pattern" engine cover, while inside a leather-wrapped ebony interior contains "GT1" embroidered on the seats, an instrument panel and a center console armrest. Non-Z06 models also include a Z51 Performance Package and NPP Performance exhaust.100 units of each model (600 total) were built, each carrying a $7,840 premium over standard models.22editZ06 Carbon Special Edition (2010–)In March 2010, Chevrolet announced that 500 Z06 Carbon Special Editions will be made available beginning in Summer 2010. The car will be available in two colors: Inferno Orange and an all-new Supersonic Blue. On the exterior, the car will get black headlamps and mirrors, a ZR1-style spoiler, carbon fiber hood, and black carbon fiber rockers and splitter. Inside, the Z06 Carbon has ebony leather and suede seats with body color-matching stitching. Other improvements include Magnetic Selective Ride Control, a special carbon engine cover, 20-spoke black 19-inch front/20-inch rear wheels, and ZR1’s carbon ceramic Brembo brakes.23Year Production Notes2005 37,372 New C6 body is first with fixed headlights since 1962; no Z06 model and a late convertible introduction2006 34,021 Z06 debuts; 6-speed automatic with paddle shift available on non-Z06 models2007 40,561 6-speed automatic paddle shift delays are reduced drastically compared to 20062008 35,310 LS3 introduced, Tremec T6060 transmission, new steering system, NPP exhaust, improved interior on all models, All leather interior added (4LT, 3LZ)2009 16,956 ZR1 model added, new "Spyder" wheels for Z062010 12,194 Grand Sport Coupe and Convertible added; replaces the Z51 performance package, launch control standard on MN6 models2011 Standard 5-spoke wheels on base model coupe and convertibleeditConcept cars editZ06X 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Z06XThe Z06X was designed to be a factory built road race car similar to cars like the Porsche 911 GT3 Cup and Dodge Viper ACR-X. The concept car was built by GM with the help of Pratt & Miller Engineering. The Z06X features racecar components such as: carbon fiber adjustable rear wing, carbon fiber front splitter, full roll cage, fire suppression system, race seat, harness, carbon ceramic brakes, upgraded cooling system, polycarbonate rear window, adjustable coilovers, adjustable sway bars, tow hooks and radio, interior carpeting and sound-deadining materials have been removed.24 The suspension system was designed and supplied by Pfadt Race Engineering.25editZ03The Z03 is a concept model based on Z06, built by Min Mors Design. It includes extensive use of carbon fiber, and a choice of 3 engines that range from 500 to 750 bhp (373 to 559 kW); the most powerful choice utilizes a Tial/Garret turbocharger with liquid cooled ceramic bearings. The company planned to produce 450 Z03s26editZ06.DThe Z06.D was a concept that was based on the 6.6 liter Duramax turbo diesel normally found in light-duty and medium duty Chervrolet and GMC trucks. The engine used was a revised version of the Duramax, but utilizing a cast aluminum block and redesigned cylinder heads. It also had redesigned exhaust manifolds and a ceramic turbo. The pistons and connecting rods were made of an aluminum alloy, which made them more durable than the normal production duramax. The engine's power output was rated at 410 hp (306 kW) and 495 lb·ft (671 N·m). The design proved to be too radical though and never went into mass prduction. Due to the heavy weight of the engine and the extra heat insulation for the cabin impart to the engines heat, the Z06.D had a curb weight of 3,610lbs making the steering attributes unprecise and handling quirkey and less responsive. Only two Z06.D prototypes were produced. One is located at the Bowling Green Assembly Plant's front entrance and the other is in The National Corvette Museum in Bowling Green, Kentucky.editRacing editC6.RMain article: Chevrolet Corvette C6.R 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6.RThe C6.R was a replacement for the C5-R, built by Pratt & Miller, and unveiled for its first competition at the 2005 12 Hours of Sebring endurance race of the American Le Mans Series. It came in second and third in its class, just behind the new Aston Martin DBR9 race car. It was put on display a week later at the New York International Auto Show next to the Z06.In 2006, the Corvette C6.R won both American Le Mans GT1 Championships: Teams and Manufacturers. On March 17, 2007 it won the GT1 class in the 12 Hours of Sebring.For Le Mans 2007, four C6.R's were on the entry list, the two Corvette Racing entries joined by single entries from the Luc Alphand Aventures and PSI-Motorsport teams.The heart of the C6.R, its LS7.R motor, was crowned as Global Motorsport Engine of the Year by a jury of 50 race engine engineers on the Professional Motorsport World Expo 2006 in Cologne, Germany.For 2011, the aerodynamics of the ALMS cars were modified to be similar to the ZR1. This car has since won the 2011 24 Hours of Le Mans in the GTE-Pro and GTE-Am classes.In addition to the American Le Mans Series, Corvette C6.Rs also race in the FIA GT1 World Championship. The GT1 cars are given more power and have less aerodynamics restrictions than the Le Mans cars, which follow GT2 regulations.editZ06-REntered in the FIA GT3 European Championship series as a GT3 class car, the Z06-R is a modified production Z06. Changes were necessary to make the car endurance race ready. These include a stripped interior, full rollcage for safety, center-locking wheels, carbon fiber doors, rear deck spoiler and front splitter. The engine and drivetrain are stock but the former is mapped for 97 octane race fuel. The result is a 7200 rpm redline,needed 200 higher than stock and 40 extra horsepower. The car is not road legal.Eight Z06-R were constructed by Callaway Competition GmbH27 in Leingarten, Germany, for the 2006 season. The French team Riverside campaigned a three car team.28 In an effort to achieve parity among the disparate participants of the GT3 Series, three forms of handicapping were applied by the FIA regulators: additional vehicle weight, ride height, and tire compound selection. The Corvettes were raced with all three handicaps employed.needed The Z06R won the FIA GT3 European Championship in its second year of entry.29 By 2011, all Z06-R teams discontinued their racing efforts in GT3, ending the car's FIA career. Z06-Rs are also campaigned in national championships. Category:Rewrite